


Scandale en Perfidie

by RoxaneInkheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, POV Female Character, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxaneInkheart/pseuds/RoxaneInkheart
Summary: Gwenog Jones et Rita Skeeter ? Rien de plus qu'un scandale au pays de la Perfidie.Participation au concours de Violety "Portraits de Jeunes Sorcières en feu"
Relationships: Rita Skeeter/Gwenog Jones
Kudos: 2





	Scandale en Perfidie

**Author's Note:**

> Participation au concours de Violety sur HPF "Portraits de Jeunes Sorcières en Feu", qui met en scène des sorcières amoureuses.   
> Trope : Enemies-to-lovers  
> Personnages : Rita Skeeter et Gwenog Jones  
> Courts chapitres.

**1\. Première rencontre**

\- Miss Jones ? Gwenog ? Un autographe, s'il-vous-plaît ?

\- Vous avez été formidable, aujourd'hui, Miss Jones !

\- Pensez-vous que les Harpies aient une chance pour le championnat cette année ?

\- Un petit mot pour le _Journal du Vif_ ?

Chaque fin de match se ressemble. Gwenog est happée par une foule en délire où se mêlent crocs et venin, langues mesquines et doigts potelés. A dix-neuf ans, elle a déjà raflé une Batte de Bronze et compte bien remporter la Batte d'Or lors de la prochaine Coupe du Monde. Gwenog est une vedette, elle a le Quidditch dans le sang et la victoire qui pulse dans ses veines. C'est écrit sur son front, elle est faite pour gagner. Et pourtant... Pourtant, c'est la nausée qui la cueille chaque fois que des mains envieuses s'agrippent au col de sa robe, se perdent dans ses cheveux frisés et menacent de l'éborgner. Elle sent les ongles sur sa peau, qui lui arrachent l'épiderme et impriment leur marque sur son corps. _Tu m'appartiens !_ rugit la foule. Gwenog a beau lutter, elle sent les lèvres qui s'écrasent sur les siennes, les regards fervents qui lui brûlent la nuque, l'écorchent dans un magma de bonheur incendiaire. La foule a soif de sa victoire, et le flot se referme sur elle, tentaculaire. Des millions de bras dansent autour d'elle, kaléidoscope hypnotique et sauvage, s'enroulent sur sa taille, et compriment son diaphragme. Gwenog suffoque. C'est plus fort qu'elle et la joie qui l'anime, c'est la terreur qui se dessine, toutes dents dehors, ombre saillante hérissée de fourches acérées comme des lames de rasoir.

_Respire_ , Gwenog. Personne ne te veut de mal.

Elle a la tête qui tourne, Gwenog. La tête qui tourne, le cœur qui cabriole.

_« Lâchez-moi ! »_ veut-elle hurler aux visages souriants qui se dressent sur son chemin. Mais elle sourit, Gwenog. Elle sourit, et l'amertume envahit son palais, et ça fait mal. Elle peut à peine respirer. Sa langue est sèche, lourde dans sa bouche, et la sueur dégouline dans son dos, roule, roule, roule, et la noie toute entière. Gwenog fait naufrage dans une mer de requins qui, pourtant, ne lui veulent que du bien.

\- Tout va bien ?

Soudain, une main. Plus puissante que les autres, toute en ongles et en angles, qui la tire à l'écart, l'attire dans le noir. Un temps, puis deux. Gwenog rouvre les yeux qu'elle ne se souvient pas avoir fermés. Où est-elle ? Pourquoi son sang bat-il si vite à ses oreilles ?

La foule a disparu. La pénombre d'un placard à balais l'a remplacée. Gwenog aurait-elle troqué un monstre contre un autre ou la paix s'offre-t-elle enfin à elle ?

\- Une cigarette ?

C'est une femme. La trentaine, tout au plus. La mâchoire large, les cheveux d'un blond platine électrisant, coiffés avec un style que d'aucuns jugeraient démodé mais qui lui va très bien. Elle ne porte ni maillot, ni brassard, seulement une robe émeraude cintrée à la taille qui souligne sa silhouette élégante. Pas une fan, donc. Ou alors, elle se distingue de la masse arborant fièrement les couleurs des Harpies de Holyhead. Gwenog la toise d'un air sceptique, les yeux rivés sur ses lèvres peintes dans un rouge vif provoquant qui s'étirent en un sourire frondeur, et la cigarette qu'elle fait tourner en l'air. Moldue, la cigarette. Un bâton de mort qui lui paraît affreusement sexy, à cet instant. Gwenog accepte l'offre, ignorant la voix sifflante de sa conscience qui lui jure que c'est très mauvais pour son cardio. De toute manière, son cœur n'est plus à un chamboulement près.

La femme ne lui tend pas la cigarette comme Gwenog s'attend à ce qu'elle le fasse. Elle la glisse elle-même dans sa bouche, et se penche vers elle pour l'allumer du bout de sa baguette magique, redressant la mâchoire de Gwenog à l'aide de son pouce. Ses ongles - qui, à vrai dire, ressemblent à des serres d'oiseau - éraflent sa peau dans une caresse languissante qui surprend la jeune fille. Gwenog recule d'un pas, se heurte à un mur, et dévisage la femme qui lui fait face avec une perplexité grandissante.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Trois fois rien, réplique la femme - et Gwenog s'aperçoit que sa voix est mielleuse, douce comme de la soie. Vous sembliez affreusement mal en point, tout à l'heure, continue-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire, je souhaitais juste vous aider.

\- Vraiment ? la raille Gwenog en pointant du doigt la plume à papote qui dépasse du sac à mains de la femme. Et vous aviez besoin de tout votre attirail, pour cela ?

\- Ne faites pas attention à elle, s'esclaffe la femme.

Son rire est faux, cassé, strident. On dirait qu'il se casse contre ses dents. Ce genre de rire, Gwenog le connait bien. Elle a le même quand il faut feindre l'hilarité pendant les entretiens, où chaque appareil photo s'attarde sur son visage pour mieux en détailler les défauts et les recracher par la suite dans tous les tabloïds du monde magique. Elle a envie de vomir, alors elle tire sur sa cigarette. Pourvu que la fumée l'asphyxie et qu'elle crève ici, loin de la foule en délire prête à la dépecer sur la place publique.

\- Vous êtes une journaliste ?

\- On m'a dit que vous aimiez les femmes ?

\- Vous ne répondez pas à ma question, réplique Gwenog d'un ton dur.

\- Et vous esquivez la mienne.

Duel de regards. Lueur dans le noir. Le sourire de la femme s'élargit, et Gwenog sent quelque chose remuer dans sa poitrine. Un hameçon lui arrache le cœur. Elle crache.

\- Laissez-moi sortir.

\- Croyez-moi, Miss Jones, vous êtes mieux ici qu'à l'extérieur.

\- Franchement, je ne sais pas, rétorque Gwenog avec morgue. Les scribouilleurs et les fanatiques, c'est un peu la même chose, vous ne croyez pas ? Toujours prêts à vous réduire en charpie au moindre faux pas.

Le sourire de la femme s'affaisse, et avec lui, toute trace de cordialité. La femme pointe sa baguette sur la porte du cagibi, et les enferme ici. Pour la centième fois depuis qu'elle est sortie au grand air, Gwenog se maudit d'avoir oublié sa baguette magique dans les vestiaires. Tant pis, elle peut toujours espérer que son regard noir trucidera son interlocutrice dans les secondes à venir.

\- Je m'appelle Rita, dit la femme d'un ton cinglant.

\- Génial. Je m'en contre-fiche. On a fini, maintenant ?

\- Dites-moi, Gwenog, c'est difficile d'être homosexuelle dans le domaine sportif ? minaude Rita en sortant un calepin de son fichu sac à main en peau de crocodile. Il paraît qu'on vous a retrouvée dans une position délicate avec l'attrapeuse suppléante des Tornades de Tushill, confirmez-vous cette rumeur ? Ou peut-être préférez-vous parler de votre premier baiser qui, si mes sources sont exactes, vous a été offert par l'une de vos entraîneuses sportives ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

\- Vraiment ? Edwyna Bones, ça ne vous dit rien ?

Gwenog a envie de les étrangler, Rita et ses simagrées nauséabondes. A la place, elle s'assied le plus confortablement possible sur le sol, croise les jambes, et fait mine de l'ignorer.

\- Vous savez, Gwenog, continue de roucouler Rita avec une bonne humeur exaspérante, je suis persuadée que nous pouvons trouver un terrain d'entente.

\- Permettez-moi d'en douter, renifle Gwenog avec suffisance.

Lorsque Rita rit de nouveau, Gwenog peut presque sentir sa perfidie lui percer les tympans. 


End file.
